videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shrek Super Slam XXXL: Competitive Version
Shrek Super Slam XXXL: Competitive Edition ''is a 3-D fighting game based on the 'Shrek' franchise. It is the official follow-up to ''Shrek Super Slam, and includes more characters, stages, combos, story mode, and primary focus on competitive play (tier list to be determined). It will be released on PS4, X-Box One, Nintendo Switch, and PC on TBA. Gameplay The style of gameplay is no different than the previous installment. However, there's a larger variety of combos that can be accomplished, mostly involving the use of shielding and air attacks to provide greater damage on the opponent. An equivalent to Super Smash Bros. Melee's "wavedashing" is featured in the game, where it is known as "airspeeding". It can be performed both on the ground and in the air. Slam moves also make a return with little changes. The improved graphics give the slams some more tension with the detail, but that's about it. Characters The roster remains mostly unchanged, with a few character cuts in favor of other inclusions. In total, there are 40 playable fighters (including some bonus DreamWorks characters). Default * Shrek/Human Shrek * Donkey * Puss in Boots * Fiona/Human Fiona * Gingerbread Man * Pinocchio * Big Bad Wolf * The Three Pigs * Prince Charming * Rumpelstiltskin * Snow White * Cinderella * Sleeping Beauty * Muffin Man * Artie * Red Riding Hood * Brogan * Gretched * Headless Horseman * Thelonious Unlockable * Fergus * Dronkey * Kitty Softpaws * Doris * Papa Bear * Monsieur Hood * The Pied Piper * Peter Pan * Dorian Gray * Dracula * Captain Hook * Ichabod Crane * Alice * Geppetto * Cookie * Dorothy * Mr. Hyde * Po (from 'Kung Fu Panda') * Hiccup (from 'How to Train your Dragon') * Captain Underpants (from 'Captain Underpants') Story Mode STILL IN DEVELOPMENT Stages * Shrek's Swamp * Dragon's Keep * Abandoned Duloc* * Sunflower Fields * Downtown * Far Far Away Palace * Poison Apple Inn * Friar's Fat Boy * Enchanted Forest * Potion Factory* * Bakery* * Geppetto's Workshop * Worcestershire Academy * Far Far Away Theatre* * Rumpel's Party Palace* * The Crone's Nest* * San Ricardo * Kung Fu Dojo* * Wonderland * Hook's Pirate Ship* * Ogre Hideout * Sleepy Hollow* * Dracula's Castle* * Berk* * Jerome Horwitz Elementary School* *- Unlockable Summons A new addition to the game is the ability to use "summons" in battle. They function similarly to assist trophies, but can be used by grabbing a globe that spins when held in the air. After a brutal turn, beams of golden light awaken a helper to aid a fighter in battle. Most of the summons are strong, but all of them can be fought back. Some being harder to beat than others. Potential Summons * Humpty Dumpty * Golden Goose * Jack & Jill * Bull * Dragon * Tinkerbell * Grumpy * Duloc Mascot * Luna (formerly playable) * Fairy Godmother's Spirit * G-Nome (formerly playable) * Cyclops (formerly playable) * Humphries the Chef * Quasimodo (formerly playable) * Mabel * Sir Lancelot * Butter Pants * Goldilocks * Tin Woodsman * Cheshire Cat * Mr. Smee * Farquaad's Ghost * Abraham Van Helsing * The Invisible Man/Dr. Griffin * The Phantom of the Opera/Erik * Ali Baba * Tigress (from 'Kung Fu Panda') * Gobber the Belch (from 'How to Train Your Dragon') * Talking Toilets (from 'Captain Underpants') Category:Fighting Games Category:Shrek Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PS4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PC Games Category:Dreamworks